How to Play
Learning the Basic Movements The world of Iruna can be a bit tough to learn when first starting out. Basicly the easiest way I have seen it described is imagine you are controlling a playstation controller. There is a button look ing image on the right side that controlls your movement and if you move your thumb around on the map on the left you can move the camera. Learning How to Chat With Players As with most MMO's its important to learn how to speak with other players. The easiest way is the normal "say" command which the chat is set to by default. By sliding the chat button to the right, you should be prompted to enter select what chat you would like to use (Just clicking chat will be defaulted to the last option selected). Be aware that you should probably consider shortening the amount of words used and try to use txt spk. Learning abbrevriations will be helpfui in navigating the world of Iruna. There are basicly a few settings that you can use to chat heres the break down: *Say: Allows you to speak with other players in the immediate area as yourself. *Shout: Allows you to broadcast a message to everyone on your current map. *Guild: Allows you to communicate with other Guild members. *Party: Allows you to chat only with members in your party. *Trade: Lets other users know you would like to trade and is sent Globally. *Tell: Is kind of like a wisper option it allows you to chat only to one person. Learning About Your Menu The menu button at the top left hand side of the screen is great to use if you need to do a number of things. If you do the tutorial you may already have a good grasp of the menu options but there are a few neat options that should be explored as well. In each menu option there is also a sub menu (to be added later): : 1. Character: Options for your character. 2. Items: What items are in your possesion. 3. Map: Makes your mini map bigger. 4. Old log: See all the old chat messages missed. : 5. Community: Anything that has to do with in game communication. 6. Settings: Setup your iruna experiance here. 7. Log out: Logs you out of current game. Interacting with Non Player Characters To interact with an NPC you just need to walk close to them. If they are unselectable due to a high volume of other players, then look above the NPC's head when approaching. The NPC's name should pop up. If you click their name it will allow you to interact with them! How to Fight Monsters Fighting is a simple game mechanic in this game, although for me I tend to button mash even though it is completly pointless. If you select your target then double click the attack or attack spell, it will allow you to attack the target. To heal you would do the same process but on a potion or spell. Shortcuts or Hot Keys If your a true gamer you know the importance of hot keys. Since this game is played on moble devices you are provided with a shortcut option. The short cuts are located on the left hand side of the screen and will be more important as you progress and aquire more skills and items. You can assign a lot of things to a shortcut menu ranging from spells/abilities to equipement/emoticons. I recomend changing the shortcuts to your preference in the menu option. In my experiance setting up at least 2 rows of short cuts and the extended shortcuts for potions is the most helpful setup but each player is unique in their playing style!